Recently, in order to share game experience on terminals such as smartphones among players, a large number of video data created by recording game screens during play have been uploaded on the Internet (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). An environment for this purpose is being established, and many development tools for recording such video data are being provided.
Generally, video data generated by recording game screens during play are often called “play-videos.” In addition to such video data, there is also another type of video data, which is generated by capturing video of a player together with how a game was played. Generally, such video data is called “Let's Play.” Hereinafter, however, these types of video data, including “Let's Play,” will be collectively referred to as “play-videos.” That is, in this specification, “play-videos” are a broad concept meaning images presenting how a certain game was played.
It is expected that many games incorporating toolkits that support creation of play-videos will appear in the future. It is predicted that many play-videos in this case will be created by capturing interesting plays, beautiful plays, plays in which a player elegantly beats a boss, etc. in a pin-point fashion, rather than by capturing the game screen during the entire play time. It is presumable that, when a large number of such pin-point play-videos are uploaded, a cycle of sharing and viewing play-videos will be established and, as a result, games having the above-described kind of play-video creating function will become popular.    Patent Document 1: Specification of United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2014/0094302    Patent Document 2: Specification of United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2014/0228112